


Orange Jasmine (七里香)

by willsimpforazula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Suki is Azula's twin for plot purposes, don't ask how, i don't make the rules, i just press letters on a keyboard and sentences automagically form themselves, like i said don't ask how, mandopop songfic, non Canon, yes there's a train from BSS to Kyoshi Island just roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsimpforazula/pseuds/willsimpforazula
Summary: An Azula x Sokka songfic. Title is 七里香 by Jay Chou and 方文山
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Orange Jasmine (七里香)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, Suki is Azula's twin for plot purposes. Don't ask how or the backstory, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Also Suki is an earthbender. For reasons.  
> Till then, enjoy another mandopop songfic from ya boi.

Orange Jasmine (七里香)

窗外的麻雀 在電線桿上多嘴  _ The sparrows are chirping outside  _

妳說這一句 很有夏天的感覺  _ You told me it felt like summer vibes _

手中的鉛筆 在紙上來來回回  _ The pencil in my goes back and forth on the paper _

我用幾行字形容妳是我的誰  _ With a few words I'm trying to describe who you are to me _

**Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom**

As the old steamer clattered on worn rails, Sokka stared at the messy tangle of hair belonging to his girlfriend, who was passed out on the table. It had been her idea to take the old steam engine back to her hometown, however getting up before first light to catch said train was not something she had planned. Using the precious free time allotted to him, he decided to put pencil to paper, jotting down his thoughts and musings.

As the sun slowly crept across the inky sky, the humid air of the city was slowly replaced with the fresh sea breeze intermingling with the cool mountain breeze. A stray beam bathed her in a soft golden light, providing him with a sudden burst of inspiration as well as impromptu muse. A knock on the cabin door broke his concentration and roused her from her slumber. Normally, she was loath to let anyone see in a less than perfect state but right now, she could not be more bothered and pulled the hood of Sokka's hoodie over her and mumbled "Sokka please get the door, thanks.", before stretching her legs on the seat with her back to the door and going back to sleep.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a grey-haired lady pushing a trolley of small eats as well as drinks. Glancing over the selection, he picked out a few steamer baskets, as well a glass of white coffee for himself and a dark one for her, before handing over a paper note and convincing the lady to keep the change. In return, she slipped him an extra dish with a wink and left them to dine in privacy. Finally deciding it was about time to rise with the sun, Azula lazily stretched and yawned like a cat that was very much pleased with the world. Noticing Sokka's scribblings laying on the table, she snatched it while Sokka was busy rearranging the myriad of dishes.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, firefly?"

"What is this?" she asked after reading through a few verses.

"Just some ramblings and scribbles. Mostly of what you mean to me, I think. Not my best work, but then again I don't think words can express how much you truly mean to me."

“I’ll be the judge of that.” she replied, before reading what he wrote.

_ ……. _

_ 雨下整夜 我的愛溢出就像雨水 _

_ 窗台蝴蝶 像詩裡紛飛的美麗章節 _

_ 我接著寫 把永遠愛妳寫進詩的結尾 _

_ 妳是我唯一想要的瞭解 _

_ …… _

"Spirits it's too early to be this sappy." she declared, folding the sheet into the pocket of her hoodie.

"Not when it comes to you. If it were up to me, I'd make sure you were spoiled rotten."

"Is that so? Well then, your  _ princess _ commands you to feed her."

"As  _ your majesty _ commands." he grinned, before shoving a tart right in her face, getting jam and whipped cream all over her nose.

"Sokka!"

* * *

秋刀魚的滋味貓跟妳都想瞭解  _ The taste of freshly caught mackerel intrigues both you and the cat _

初戀的香味就這樣被我們尋回  _ Just like recalling the taste of our first love _

那溫暖的陽光像剛摘的鮮豔草莓  _ The warmt sunshine felt like a freshly plucked strawberry _

妳說妳捨不得吃掉這一種感覺  _ You said it felt like a shame to eat it _

**Four years ago**

**Fall**

**Kyoshi Island**

The first time they met, it was at Suki’s place. It was a nice place to escape from the cold of the upper latitudes as it was still balmy this late in fall. In addition, the fact that it was out of place made sure the place wasn’t overrun with college students looking for a good time. Besides, it made a convenient layover point on the way back to the South Pole. 

Carrying a bundle of logs in his arms for the grill later that evening, Sokka did not see where he was going and ran into Azula, who was heading to the garage to grab a screwdriver. As expected, she was knocked flat on her butt, while logs rained from his arms and on the floor, with one leaving a painful reminder as to why he shouldn’t have worn sandals while doing so,

“Sorry! Are you okay?” Sokka exclaimed, the throbbing of his toes washed away by concern for the person he’d just knocked down.

“What do you think?” she glared menacingly, her golden eyes resembling hard amber at this moment in time.

“N-n-no?” he ventured timidly.

“Then stop staring at me like a dolt and do something!” before muttering a string of cusses under her breath.

“Oh right, sorry.” he apologized, checking over for any splinters or bruises. After a quick glance over to confirm that she had no cuts or bumps save a sore bottom and a bruised ego, he helped her on her feet and dusted her off, all the while apologizing profusely.

Just then, Suki appeared. “What took you so long-oh Sokka what did you do to her?!”

“I-it was an accident! Promise!” he stammered, raising his hands in surrender.

“I’m fine sis, thanks for asking. Wait a minute, y-you’re Sokka? Su told me about some cocky dude who tried to spar with her and got their asscheeks clapped, that was you? Gee that makes a whole lot of sense.” 

“Hey!” he protested.

“Calm down Zu, no need to overly insult the meathead.”

“I’m not hearing a 'no'.”, to which Suki rolled her eyes and sighed “Just be somewhat nice to him, okay?”

“Hold up, you both are related?” he quizzed, unable to see the connection between Suki’s auburn and blue versus Azula’s black and gold. In addition, from what little he observed, their personalities were a complete 180 from each other. In fact, only a few people knew they were related and fewer still knew they were twins.

“Y’know if you’d paid more attention in biology class than your Sparks profile, you would know non-identical twins exist.”

“But you and her are s-so, so, so different!”

“That’s what non-identical means,  _ Sokka. _ ” she impatiently growled. "You're lucky I didn't fry you like a fish stick for what you did."

“Please don’t zap our resident meathead, 'Zu.” she groaned.

"Just a little?" she pleaded with her best puppy eyes.

Before Suki could reply, she flicked a small bolt that hit dead center between his cheeks, sending him airborne with a yelp.

"Zu!"

"Hey, if you can get away with tripping over boys with rocks, I don't see why I can't leave a lasting impression on our guest here."

"You are impossible. Why did the Spirits give me a younger sister like you?"

"Think about how boring your life would be if it weren't for me. In fact, you could say I-"

"For Spirits' sake please no." Suki begged and plugged her ears, not wishing to endure her sister's bad puns.

"-lighten up your life." she smirked while fanning her arms out as if to make a rainbow, before blowing him a taunting kiss and floating away ethereally.

As he rubbed his bottom, Sokka commented "Damn Suki, your sis is one hell of a firecracker."

"I heard that!"

As the sun began to make its descent below the horizon, Sokka noticed Azula sitting by herself with her legs tucked under her chin, mutely gazing out at the sparkling golden ocean. In the glow of the sunset, her face took on an ethereally radiant glow, sunlight glinting off her raven locks. Taking up a seat beside her, he stretched out on the grass. Turning to look at her, he asked "What are you thinking about?"

"Things that a meathead like you won't understand."

"Ouch."

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"Not as much what you went through."

"?"

"Falling from the heavens musta hurt a lot."

"How sure are you I'm not some temptress from below?"

"Either way, it's evidence you're out of this world. I mean, I'm sure you've had boys just lining up to ask you out. I know I would."

"Most of them typically don't stick around for a second try after getting shocked. You are the first one so congratulations."

"First time for everything amirite?"

"We'll see about that."

"Sokka if you don't get back here there's not gonna be any fish left!"

"Coming!" he shouted back,before grasping her hand and dragging her back with him to the fireside. When Suki raised an eyebrow, both of them immediately released each other's hands while their cheeks turned red. As Azula peeled off somewhere else, Suki told Sokka "If you break her heart I'll break your dick. That is, if she doesn't charbroil you first. Take care of her, will you?"

* * *

雨下整夜 我的愛溢出就像雨水  _ My love overflows like the rain of last night _

院子落葉 跟我的思念厚厚一疊  _ Every leaf in the backyard stacked with memories _

幾句是非 也無法將我的熱情冷卻  _ Whatever you say can't put out this fire for you _

妳出現在我詩的每一頁  _ You appear on my every page _

雨下整夜 我的愛溢出就像雨水  _ My love overflows like the rain of last night _

窗台蝴蝶 像詩裡紛飛的美麗章節  _ Each verse is like the butterfly on the windowsill _

我接著寫 把永遠愛妳寫進詩的結尾  _ I penned this forever love for you into the ending of this line _

妳是我唯一想要的瞭解  _ You're the only mystery I want to unravel _

The next time they were back on Kyoshi Island, they had their first major argument as a couple. It was over something small but soon escalated into a full on shouting match. Words were shouted, tempers flared and soon enough, Azula had enough and stormed outside into the heavy rains, with Sokka turning in the opposite direction. 

Standing in the pouring rain, she sobbed and sulked, unaware that a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around her protectively.

"Go away."   
"No." he replied, before picking her up and bringing her back inside. Tossing more logs onto the fire, he dried her off with multiple towels and swaddled her in her favourite blanket. In her current state, Azula supposed she looked absolutely miserable like a drenched kitten, shivering despite being a firebender.

"You shouldn't have." she replied after a long silence.

"A few words isn't going to make me love you any less."

"But still-"

"Hush now. Right now, we need to get you warm, okay?"

"I-I'm sorry for worrying you, Sokka." she sniffled, before sneezing loudly and making the flame flare up in intensity. Deciding that actions spoke louder than words, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I'll always love you 'Zula.", before tightening in a rib crushing embrace.

"You're going to catch a cold from me if you keep holding on to me."

"Cheering you up is more important than some trifling cold." Unwrapping the blanket, she rewrapped it around them both and they huddled next to the fire. Soon enough, Azula dozed off in his arms, her chest rising and falling steadily. Deftly extricating himself, he bundled her in blankets and carried her to her bed and tucked her in. 

Brushing aside the strands of hair that stuck to her face, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams, princess."

* * *

雨下整夜 我的愛溢出就像雨水

院子落葉 跟我的思念厚厚一疊

幾句是非 也無法將我的熱情冷卻

妳出現在我詩的每一頁

那飽滿的稻穗 幸福了這個季節  _ The rice fields are ripe for harvest this season _

而妳的臉頰像田裡熟透的番茄  _ Your face is blushing like a ripe tomato _

妳突然對我說七里香的名字很美  _ You suddenly told me 'orange jasmine' is a beautiful name _

我此刻卻只想親吻妳倔強的嘴  _ All I could think was kissing your lips _

雨下整夜 我的愛溢出就像雨水 

院子落葉 跟我的思念厚厚一疊

幾句是非 也無法將我的熱情冷卻

妳出現在我詩的每一頁

雨下整夜 我的愛溢出就像雨水

窗台蝴蝶 像詩裡紛飛的美麗章節

我接著寫 把永遠愛妳寫進詩的結尾

妳是我唯一想要的瞭解

Snuggling in his embrace, they held each other in wordless silence as they passed by golden fields of rice, each golden stalk gently swaying in the wind. As the train made its final approach to the station, the scent of orange jasmine wafted in as the sun began to set, bathing their cabin in a soft glow.

"Smells familiar doesn't it?"

"It does.Reminds me of our first kiss."

"You and I remember it very differently." he replied, bringing a faint blush to her cheeks.

Just then, a knock on the door announced that they were almost at their final destination. Reluctantly, Azula disentangled herself from his tender and comfortable embrace and began to assist Sokka in getting their bags ready. Renting a moped with a sidecar, he loaded their belongings into the sidecar while Azula started up the moped. At last, they were on the home stretch and soon enough they found themselves in front of her house.

Over the blazing hearth, they exchanged travel stories as they supped on their reunion dinner. Noting that everyone was present and accounted for, he slipped something into Azula's pocket.

"Sokka what are you- wait is-is that what I think it is?'

"Go on, pull it out." he smiled

Following his instructions, she pulled out a necklace with an intricately carved sun as the centerpiece, its golden hue contrasting against the deep blue of the fabric. As the rest of the gang watched in reverential silence, he turned to face her, holding her hands in his and asked "Azula, will you be my forever princess?"

"I-I-" she stammered, before wrapping him in a tearful embrace and repeating "Yes Sokka, yes I will." into his ear. 

At that very moment, the radio played the lines as the table erupted into cheers and toasts for the newly engaged couple.

"..... 雨 _ 下整夜 我的愛溢出就像雨水  _

_ 院子落葉 跟我的思念厚厚一疊 _

_ 幾句是非 也無法將我的熱情冷卻 _

_ 妳出現在我詩的每一頁 _

_ 雨下整夜 我的愛溢出就像雨水 _

_ 窗台蝴蝶 像詩裡紛飛的美麗章節 _

_ 我接著寫 把永遠愛妳寫進詩的結尾 _

_ 妳是我唯一想要的瞭解....." _

Later that night, as they stood on the porch of the backyard, Sokka found his fiancee toying with her necklace while staring at the inky night sky. Beckoning her fiance to join her, she curled up in her arms and together, they gazed at the twinkling stars, tracing the occasional shooting star. 

"You know, if it weren't for your twin I would have never met you."

"And lose out on the greatest love of your life? What a loss that would have been.." she purred as Sokka rubbed her belly while she lazily rolled a small flame between her fingers.

"Indeed." he replied, kissing her while inhaling her scent of strawberries and orange jasmine deeply. In the distance, fireworks exploded in the distance, peppering the night sky with a smorgasbord of colours. 

"Happy new year, Sokka." she whispered.

"Happy new year to you too, my princess." he replied, nuzzling her as they soaked in silent contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sparks - the ATLA version of Tinder in this AU
> 
> Hepi cainis niu yer fwens, consider this my gift to you.
> 
> *will acccept red packets in dogecoin tqvm


End file.
